


Supplicant

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Discussions of gender and sexuality, First Time Bottoming, NB libra, Nonbinary Character, Other, i will make them all nonbinary eventually, strong libra, you can't stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Virion has only courted women. Until he meets Libra, someone he mistook for a woman.Virion learns that there is so much more to attraction than gender, so much more waiting to be explored if he's willing to kneel before this golden haired god and place himself in their hands.
Relationships: Riviera | Libra/Viaur | Virion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Supplicant

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Light discussions of gender/sexuality. More or less Virion being a buffoon and his horny realizations that he should be less of a buffoon.

They stumbled against a table, fell against the wall, bumped into a tall chest of drawers that gave an alarming sway. But at no point did their mouths part. At no point, did Libra let Virion touch the ground. 

They paused beside the harried chest of drawers, Virion’s back against the wall while Libra held him up. Virion’s legs were around Libra’s waist, even as his arms were around their neck. 

“How, pray tell, are your arms still not exhausted?” Virion said, breathy from kissing on the way to the bedroom. 

Libra just smiled. It made Virion feel flushed all over again. He didn’t understand how one so delicately beautiful could also possess such terrifying, exhilarating strength. 

“You’re trembling,” Libra said. 

“My-my arms have not yet recovered from chopping wood.” Wood, a voice inside Virion noted, that was still only half-chopped, the task interrupted by a need Virion had never known, a need Libra had awakened the moment they’d looked at him, a need now throbbing inside him. 

“Cute,” Libra said.

Virion might have protested. He could have, he should have. But Libra’s lips were approaching his, softly and tentatively this time, though Virion could still taste the raw heat lurking behind the kiss. 

Libra carried him away from the wall, through the room. Then they were falling. Virion gasped before he felt the mattress hit his back. Even with all their raw power, Libra managed to land lightly atop him, their flowing white robes draped over both of them now. 

Virion gazed up, trapped in that gasp he’d first emitted when landing on the bed. Libra was more magnificent than any god they might have worshiped, their silver-blond hair falling around them in golden ribbons, their milky skin cool in the dark, their placid eyes looking down at him. Virion wasn’t sure if they meant to be a benevolent god or one come to tear his life asunder, but he knew he was their devout and unwavering supplicant either way. 

Libra reached for Virion’s hands, lacing their fingers together. It made Virion’s whole chest feel like it was vibrating, swirling with things Virion could not name. 

“I want to take your clothes off,” Libra said. Their voice was soft, calm, no different than it had been when asking for help chopping wood. But the words were so very different. “Then, I want to lick down your whole body. And, if you like, I very much want to fuck you.”

“F...” Virion breathed out that wheezing syllable. Again, there was that nagging sense that he should protest. And, from the way Libra waited over him, making no move, patient, he could have protested. 

Yet he didn’t. 

He remained still under Libra, feeling their hands in his. He could only imagine what Libra meant by their proclamation, but some part of him yearned to find out. 

Even so: “I … I have never … I have only courted women.” 

Libra smiled, so beautiful Virion felt his heart stop in his chest and attempt to shatter. “That’s no problem,” they said. “I intend to go slow. I’d like to savor this.”

All Virion could do was gape.

Libra lowered their mouth, but not to Virion’s lips this time. They kissed along his neck. Virion let out a most undignified sound when Libra’s tongue flicked out, teasing along the back of his ear. His eyes fluttered shut, his body rolling of its own volition, searching for Libra’s. He didn’t even know quite what he’d find. Libra was like no one he’d ever met, man, woman or otherwise. All Virion knew was that he wanted to discover more, didn’t care what the answer was as long as it was Libra. 

Libra’s kisses moved down Virion’s neck, but there they met fabric. They unlaced their fingers from Virion’s and sat up, resting lightly atop Virion so they could undo the clasps and buttons of his tunic. They opened the shirt, exposing Virion’s chest. 

Their fingers grazed over Virion’s bare skin, gooseflesh left in the wake of those light touches. They started to move, to shuffle down, perhaps to work at Virion’s trousers, but Virion grabbed them by the arms. 

“Wait.”

“If it’s too fast--”

“No, it’s not that,” Virion said. “I just … you. You too.”

Libra paused, then smiled as realization dawned. “Why, of course.” 

They started undoing clasps with no further preamble. Layers of white silk fell away, revealing more and more of Libra’s silhouette as they shed their usual monk’s attire. Their chest was smooth and bare, corded with the muscle that had so easily lifted Virion. Thick rope seemed to sculpt their arms. There was even a bare dusting of freckles, random, sparse spots that leapt down their chest and reappeared at their slim hips. 

Virion’s eyes trailed lower. He couldn’t help it. He saw their hardness; even that was somehow lovely. Freckles dappled Libra’s thighs, even their knees. Black hose stretched over those knees, all the way up to Libra’s thighs. 

They made to remove the hose and Virion grabbed their hand. “Leave that.”

Libra’s mouth constricted as though they were holding back laughter. “Very well. May I continue?” 

“Y-yes,” Virion said. “Please do.”

Golden hair whispered over Virion’s skin as Libra lowered their head, this time kissing down Virion’s torso. Virion hardly noticed them undoing his trousers while their mouth sucked along the fluttering flesh near his hips. 

Only when Libra paused, needing to adjust to get the trousers off and throw them to the floor, did Virion realize that he lay bare before them. He’d never thought of his body as inadequate before, as anything but the peak of masculine physical form; but he’d never lain before a holy idol before, either. He shivered.

“You won’t be cold long,” Libra murmured, their mouth already back against Virion’s skin. 

Their tongue roamed, teasing closer and closer until it found Virion’s aching cock. Libra licked up its length, then blew on the trail, sending a riot of clashing sensations through Virion that made him roll his hips and writhe. 

Libra pressed their hands against Virion’s hips, gently holding him down. Their tongue licked more firmly this time, more purposely. Those soft hands kept Virion from squirming away as he wriggled with pleasure. 

Libra removed a hand, using it to angle Virion’s cock into their mouth. Virion nearly bucked out of their hold as their warmth wrapped around him. Any lingering misgivings, any stray thoughts about anything that was not the miracle of the human delivering him shocks of ecstasy, fled Virion’s mind, leaving behind nothing but the dizzying, blinding light that was Libra.

Virion reached, daring to touch that golden light. He felt silk in his hands, the silk of Libra’s long hair strewn across his body. 

Libra slid their lips up off Virion, leaving him throbbing. They sat up between Virion’s legs, one finger tracing along his cock. All that golden hair fell like a curtain around them, like sunlight breaking through clouds to highlight lovely ivory planes. 

“I want to try more,” Libra said. 

“Anything.”

Libra smiled. “You need not agree so easily. I am happy just to see you like this.”

Virion struggled up to sitting. He placed his hands on either side of Libra’s face, pulling them into a kiss. “I am not.” Perhaps it was presumptuous, greedy, but who could hold the sun in his hands without avarice? 

“Very well,” Libra said. “But you must stop me if it becomes too much.” 

They slipped from Virion’s hold, rummaging through their robes on the floor. They returned to the bed with a vial of oil and encouraged Virion to lay back down. Libra coated a couple fingers in the oil, then brought those to Virion’s body, tracing along Virion’s cock before trailing lower, lower, to a place Virion had never really thought of another person touching. 

He didn’t realize he’d startled until Libra said, “Are you well?”

“Y-yes.”

“We need not do anything further.”

“No, do continue. I … I want you to...” 

Libra hummed, a tune of approval, Virion hoped. Then that finger continued exploring. Virion felt Libra’s light touch along his rim. It was as though something that had waited within him for his entire existence sparked to life, a holy flame finally lit. 

Libra’s finger went from featherlight to firm, an exploratory press that caused Virion’s entire body to buck. There was no hand to hold him down this time. Virion arched against the bed, his breaths ragged from the ministrations of just a single finger. 

That finger nudged; Virion could feel the request in it. His body responded while his mind yet reeled, his hips angling at Libra’s hand. Libra pushed harder, past a barrier Virion had never truly contemplated. 

They stopped. Virion breathed around that finger. No one had ever been _inside_ him before; he’d never even imagined that anyone could be. Even so, Virion thought it should have been more strange, more foreign. And it wasn’t. It felt … curious, to be sure, new, different. But not unpleasant for all that.

In fact, as Libra moved that finger, just a small motion, it felt … it felt good. They pressed inside him and Virion felt himself easing into that touch, relaxing around Libra’s finger. 

“Is that good?”

Virion wasn’t sure if Libra meant to tease him, coddle him or excite him. Regardless, he nodded, too enraptured in the sensations singing through his body to bother with words. 

Libra grew more bold, pushing in a little deeper, curling. It was like they were searching for something within Virion. 

“I’m going to use another,” Libra said. 

Virion whimpered, nodded, then bit at his lip as a second finger touched him, a second finger found a way inside him, a second finger pushed and explored. The extra pressure was alarming at first, setting off some primal instinct in his mind, but that quickly fell away, replaced by a spark set off by a curling of fingers. 

Virion almost yelped when Libra’s free hand found his cock. It sent a fresh wave of pleasure through him, a competing tide crashing into the flow set loose by those two careful fingers. Virion reached, needing something solid to cling to, but found only those flowing ribbons of golden hair. Rather than tethering him to anything, they left him adrift, helpless in the whirlpool pulling him under. 

Libra pushed in even deeper, reaching places Virion had never fathomed. Their fingers curled and this time Virion truly did yelp, a cry ripped from his throat. His cock wept in Libra’s hold. His hand tangled in Libra’s silky hair. 

He relented hurriedly. “O-oh,” he panted. “I pulled. I-I apologize.”

“You’ve no need to apologize,” Libra said. Their hushed tones brushed over him, sending shivers through his flushed body. “Pull as much as you like.”

That was the end of any conversation. Libra redoubled their efforts, pumping their fingers in a steady rhythm now. It was strange and new and delirious. Virion clung to their hair, merely holding on while both of Libra’s hands worked some mysterious spell in him. 

Libra touched that place within Virion over and over. Soon, he couldn’t stop the whimpers, pathetic and undignified as they were. He had no control over his throat, much less the rest of his aching, writhing body. Virion didn’t know if he squirmed to get away from the rush of sensation or to crawl closer, to place himself more fully in Libra’s skillful hands. 

“Oh,” Virion gasped. “Oh my.” 

Libra hummed as though pleased. Their hands did not relent; if anything, they prodded deeper, those fingers drumming against the fire within Virion. And all the while, Libra managed to keep pumping Virion’s cock. 

Virion reached his free hand down to help. He grazed Libra’s skin before he set his hand over Libra’s, helping them stroke harder and faster. 

Libra slipped their hand out, leaving Virion to jerk his own cock in vigorous pumps. He could endure no longer. No pressure seemed enough. Those fingers inside him tormented his body, set off a fire that seemed only to grow and grow and grow without end. 

Libra clung to Virion’s hip like it was an anchor. And now Virion felt some of that incredible, quiet strength. Libra pounded into him with fervor, their fingers relentless, their other hand seeming to tug Virion closer by the hip with each thrust. 

Virion bucked up suddenly, surprising even himself. He squeezed his eyes shut so tightly he saw sparks of color behind them. Libra pressed in, persistent, shoving Virion over an edge he hadn’t even realized he was approaching. 

He shattered as he fell, his body rocked by shocks of pleasure that manifested in physical form as splatters across his abdomen and over Libra’s hand. 

Virion quivered as he fell back flat on the bed. Libra’s hands were gone, but the aftershocks of the ecstasy they’d brought him still washed through his body like waves lapping at the shore. 

Soon, he began to notice Libra’s absence. He managed to open his eyes, only to see Libra stroking themself, looking down at Virion as they did. It was a lovely sight, Libra’s head tilting back in pleasure, their eyes fluttering shut, their mouth opening around sighs. To think he could cause it threatened to rouse Virion again, well before his body was ready. 

Libra finished with themself and even found a bit of cloth to clean up with. They wiped their fingers and Virion’s torso, then moved toward their own abdomen. 

“Allow me,” Virion said.

Libra raised an eyebrow, but handed over the cloth. Virion dabbed it over Libra’s skin, almost reluctant to wipe away the evidence of their pleasure. He could not fathom that he had once fretted over Libra’s gender. Such a small thing seemed beyond consequence as Virion enjoyed the privilege of touching the beautiful body beside him. 

Libra stayed Virion’s hand. “That is fine for now. Let’s just rest.” 

“Here?” Virion said. And, more importantly, “Together?”

Libra tossed the rag aside and laid down, opening their arms in invitation. “Yes, if you’d like.” 

Virion had learned many things this evening. He’d learned that Libra was beautiful, even more beautiful than he’d previously presumed. He’d learned that beauty came in many and varied forms. He’d learned what it felt like to have someone inside him, taking him apart from within. 

And he’d learned that his body often spoke more eloquently than his mouth. 

Virion accepted those open arms, laying down snuggled up against Libra’s lovely, strong body.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THEM SO MUCH. I can't handle it. Hashtag blessed.
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
